Panic!
by ValentineEvenings
Summary: Song Fic. A buch of stories at the dance to Panic! at the Disco starts with JXA, then YXU, This is my first story yay!
1. TAGRTTAR,HYJHTOIY

MMMKAY first test Yes this is a test to see if I can post this right so it is a song fic. k,k

**Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...  
**

It was a theme party he had gone out with her to me jealous and it worked I felt sad and all alone… again and I hate being alone

**  
Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...  
**

I walk over to some chairs and sit down a few boy asked but I sadly declined all I wanted was to talk to him at least

**  
When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa, everything goes according to plan.  
**

He was wearing black slacks and a whit button up long-sleeved he was so cute especially when he's worried about me on Lyoko then I saw the dance floor in a circle around two people…

**  
I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"  
**

There they were right in the middle dancing

**  
Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it  
**

He was dancing well too since when? He was the smart one not the popular one that's why everyone called him Einstein I felt sad I couldn't stad it I went to the bathroom

**  
Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up (keep up) with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...  
**

Sissi was starting up thing saying how my fashion style was just a wannabe and it wasn't I just found some things I liked so what if it's pink I like it but then again _she _wore it also

**  
Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"   
Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.  
**

Alright get a hold of you're self you can do this just accept the next person that asks you to dance by this point I was on the verge of tears

**  
I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"  
**

I tried to get him out of my mid but I kept reading lips and hearing whispers

**  
Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it  
**

I couldn't stand it any more

**  
Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it  
**

I was just about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder I flip around to see _Him_

**  
Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it  
**

"Why aren't you with you're date?" I spat at him I did not even seem like myself since he asked her out

**  
And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.  
**

He pointed to them she was kissing…ODD! "She's Odds now" he said sounding like he was almost relived that she was gone

**  
And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.  
**

"Look Aelita I'm sorry for what I did, I really am I guess I let my jealousy get the better of me" "you got that right" "please Aelita will you forgive me I really do love you" I looked in his eyes they were true I had to forgive him "I guess so just let me explain next time" "of course" we went to the dance floor "Jerimie?" "hmm" "I love you" " I love you too Aelita"

**  
And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.**

I was about to go get somting to drink but luckly Jerimie held me back and told me Odd spiked them 'my hero' I thought

God that only took forevr tell me how you like it


	2. Time to Dance

People, I only got one review am I really that bad? Well one last try this is YumiXUlrich starts with Ulrich then flips back and forth

**Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.   
'Cause that's just ridiculously on.  
**

It's the Theme Dance or whatever they call it and I cannot believe that I said yes to go to the dance with Sisi she is so ridiculous

**Well, she sure is going to get it  
Here's the setting  
Fashion magazines line the walls now  
the walls line the bullet holes**

_(flashback)_

She dragged me in her room with all those fashion magazines all over her room to ask her to go to the dance with her the only reason I went with her was to make Yumi jealous

**Have some composure  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong **

(Yumi)

Poor Odd he's sitting in a chair completely slouched as if he had never had any posture in his life but who could blame him the girl he was going to ask said yes to Jerimie first

**Have some composure  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong**

It was like someone pulled a trigger to a gun through our hearts for me it was when Ulrich asked Sisi I only said those things to him because who wants to be jealous of Sisi but it doesn't matter feelings are stronger than words

**  
Give me envy, give me malice, give me attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"  
**

(Ulrich)**  
**I wanted some attention even if it was bad from Yumi and for Sisi to give me a Break! "I'm going to get some punch" I said to her "hurry back" I didn't respond

**She didn't choose this role  
But she'll play it and make it sincere   
So you cry, you cry  
(Give me a break)  
**

There Yumi was telling Jerimie something I inhaled deeply and was just about to take a step forward when a voice just took me 3 steeps back "Ulrich dear wait up"

God Give me a break

**But they believe it from the tears  
And the teeth right down to the blood  
At her feet  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams  
(Give me a break)**

(Yumi)

I was telling Jerimie that Odd spiked the punch I thought boys will be boys when I heard an ear piercing noise "Ulrich dear wait up" Sisi yelled wait that came from behind me that means… crud got to walk fast

**Have some composure  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong  
_x2_**

I was about to make my escape when I saw

**Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op...  
Come on  
Come on  
This is screaming  
This is screaming  
This is screaming "Photo op."**

Odd kissing Jerimie's date and Aelita and Jerimie out on the dace floor where's a camera when you need one but then I remember something I have to get away, but I feel a hand on my shoulder… too late

**Boys will be boys, baby  
Boys will be boys,  
Boys will be boys, baby  
Boys, will be boys"**

"Running away from me?" He asked,

"No, Ulrich I was just going to sit down" I said trying not to sound fake

"okay sure but answer one question"

"Okay what?"

"Why aren't you with William?" "Because I didn't" I said sarcastically

"then why did you say those things" well I either tell him now or later

"because like I said I don't like being jealous"

I take a breath "especially of-of Sisi, and now I'm jealous of her"

OH, god I blew it got to go but then I feel it again that damn hand! But this time he spun me around and kissed me but I didn't pull away

**Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"**

(Ulrich)

It took about 2 seconds to figure out what She just said I wanted to kiss her so I spun her around and did but she didn't pull away after that a noise I knew it was Sisi "finally" I shouted

"what" Yumi said

"I finally got a break from her!" she laughed

"so where good?" I ask

"ya, where good" she said smiling "yumi, I-I-"

I was cut off she kissed me "I love you too," she said

**Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams**

(After dance Yumi)

"Today was one crazy day huh Aelita?" I ask

"Nah boys are crazy nights are calm," She says

"Good point, but boys will be boys" I say


End file.
